Die Präsenz I
Das Verschwinden Aus den Notizen von Vincent P. Sabelheim „''Ich werde mich nicht damit bemühen, nach Anfängen in dieser Geschichte zu suchen. Es gibt keinen Anfang und, auch wenn ich es mir immer wieder einzureden versuche, es gibt auch kein Ende. Was damals in Sabelheim passiert ist, geschah so schnell, dass es unmöglich vorherzusehen war, aber wenn ich heute zurückdenke, dann ist es nicht so, als hätte es keine Vorzeichen gegeben.'' Was die offensichtlicheren Vorzeichen anging, so lassen sich die ersten Verschwinden etwa drei Wochen vor der Katastrophe datieren, die Krankheitszahlen stiegen bereits vorher. '' ''Aber natürlich weiß jeder, dass das eigentliche Unglück am 5. August begann...“ Vor dem Fenster zeichnete sich die Silhouette einer Fliege ab, die wieder und wieder mit dem selben Enthusiasmus gegen die Fensterscheibe krachte und mit ihrem monotonen Gesumme den gesamten Klassenraum einschläferte, natürlich in Kooperation mit Herrn Küster, einem Lehrer, der seine eigene Tafelkreide mitgebracht hatte und vermutlich auch um die Kreidezeit herum geboren worden war. Er unterrichtete Mathe und Geschichte. Damit war eigentlich schon alles gesagt. In letzterem Fach gab sich Vincent wenigstens beste Mühe, ihm zu folgen, aber seine Mathematikstunden gehörten verboten. Dazu kam das Wetter: Die Sonne brannte erbarmungslos durch die Fenster und röstete die Schüler systematisch in eine Art Vorstufe des Komas hinein, die Luft war so dicht, dass man sie fast hätte schneiden können. Besonders grausam war dies, da die Jugend von Sabelheim fast nie die Sonne sah: Aufgrund der umliegenden Berge und des regionalen, hochkomplexen Klimas, war Sabelheims einzige Touristenattraktion der Dauerregen. Ach ja, dachte Vincent, und mein Haus. Vincent Sabelheims Familie war, wie es der Name bereits offenlegte, die Gründerfamilie der Stadt und trotz aller Demokratie noch immer eine unangefochtene Großmacht: Sie verwaltete die Banken, das Rathaus, die Post und sogar jetzt, in diesem Moment, saß Vincent in einer Schule, die seine eigene Familie gegründet hatte. Der Schulleiter war ein Onkel von ihm. Gedankenverloren warf Vincent einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Vor der grellen Sonne zeichnete sich die Silhouette eines Vogels ab. Noch flog er hoch über der Erde, aber bald würde man ihn dicht über dem Boden sehen, auf der Jagd nach den Insekten, die sich aus dem trockenen Gras erhoben, dass die Schule umwucherte, seit der Hausmeister im zweiten Weltkrieg gefallen war. Dann würde sich der Himmel schwarz färben und bald würden Blitz und Donner ihr Regiment über die Stadt zurückfordern und der Regen schwarz und heftig auf die Straße klatschen, die Gullis fluten und all diese ätzende Schwüle aus der Luft waschen. „Sabelheim!“ Vincent zuckte zusammen und sah auf. Herr Küster hatte sich vor ihm aufgebaut wie eine Kobra. „Etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit, wenn ich bitten darf!“ Vincent überlegte, ob er eine bissige Bemerkung erwidern sollte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Weder Tod noch Rente hatten es in 103 Jahren gewagt, Küster zu sich zu holen, und mit ziemlicher Sicherheit hatte das einen Grund. Schließlich nickte er knapp. „Ja, Herr Küster, tut mir leid.“ Der Lehrer schüttelte den Kopf: „Die Jugend von heute, keine Konzentration, es sei denn sie gucken heimlich ihrer Nachbarin in den Ausschnitt, Mister Verter.“ Ludwig Verter setzte sich schlagartig gerade auf und wurde rot. Als der Lehrer zur Tafel zurückkehrte, warf er Vincent einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Vincent lächelte zurück und versuchte von diesem Punkt an, ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit vorzutäuschen, ein offenbar erfolgreicher Plan, denn er überstand den Rest der Stunde ungestört. --- „Ehrlich, was sollte das?“, murrte Ludwig später, als er mit Vincent die Schule verließ. Seufzend blickte er zum strahlend blauem Himmel. „Ich kann nicht fassen, dass heute erst Montag ist, ich meine, ich kann es einfach nicht fassen.“ „Fass es lieber“, meinte Vincent. Insgeheim gab er seinem Freund recht, es fühlte sich an, als hätte in den letzten Stunden ein ganzes Jahr gesteckt. Montagnachmittag schien ihm als Belohnung für dieses Leiden sehr erbärmlich. Sie passierten ein junges Paar und hörten es hinter sich tuscheln. Die Worte „Sabelheim“ und „Schande“ betonten sie jedoch laut genug, damit Vincent sie ignorieren musste. Der Grund für dieses tapfer getuschelte Statement lag klar auf der Hand: Da war der Sohn der angesehensten Familie in der Gegend, gepflegt, dürr, schön blass und mit jenem dichtem schwarzen Haar, dass bisher alle Familienoberhäupter geziert hatte... Und dann war da dieser Junge vom alten Verter, der vor einem Jahr im Gefängnis gestorben war, verurteilt wegen zweifachen Mordes, eine Tat, deren Schuld auf sein Kind übergegangen zu sein schien, ebenso wie sein Äußeres: Aus dem Haar, das die Farbe von trockenem Blut hatte, aus den dunklen Augen, aus den kräftigen Armen und dem breiten Kreuz sprach der Vater. Wobei Konrad Verter durchaus Ansehen genossen hatte, bevor er zum Verbrecher wurde, denn einem zwei Meter großem Holzfäller zollte man rein instinktiv einen gewissen Respekt. Vincent kümmerte sich nicht darum, aber er wusste, wie Ludwig darüber dachte, auch wenn er es sehr geschickt verbarg, es unter einer fröhlichen Maske versteckte und verleugnete. „Vince, Ludwig!“ Die Jungen wandten die Köpfe gerade rechtzeitig, um nicht umgelaufen zu werden. Verursacher dieses knapp abgewendeten Unfalls wäre Leo Corey gewesen, der Schulsprecher. „Gut, dass ich euch erwische“, lächelte er, leicht außer Atem, „Nehmt ihr den alten Waldweg nach Hause?“ Die Jungen sahen sich an. Der alte Waldweg schlängelte sich am Rand Sabelheims entlang und führte dabei am Anwesen vorbei, das Vincent mit seiner Familie bewohnte. Folgte man ihm weiter, endete er irgendwann in der Nähe von Ludwigs Haus. „Ja, klar, warum nicht?“ „Was dagegen, wenn ich mitkomme? Ihr müsst mir helfen.“ „Inwiefern?“ Leo hob einige Flugblätter hoch. „Das sind Infoblätter, die die Polizei an die Schule geliefert hat. Es geht um die Entführungen.“ Vincent nickte stumm und bog fast unterbewusst an der richtigen Kreuzung ab. Sabelheim war eine kleine Gemeinde und im Grunde recht friedlich, deswegen machten Neuigkeiten wie das Verschwinden von Leuten schnell die Runde. „Und wozu brauchst du uns?“ „Ich muss auf die Farm.“ „Ah“, machte Vincent, „Verstehe.“ Die Farm war eine... nun, eine Farm. Sie belieferte die Stadt mit Gemüse und Fleisch und war eigentlich die Hauptversorgung von Sabelheim. Das Problem war der Verwalter, ein alter Mann namens Gris. Er hatte eine Abneigung gegen jede öffentliche Behörde und hasste Demokratie. Seiner Schnauze nach, wäre Deutschland noch immer ein Kaiserreich gewesen. Aus diesem Grund hatten gewählte Vertreter von Einrichtungen wie einer Schule, Leo nur als Beispiel genommen, Angst davor, das Grundstück zu betreten. Die Familie Sabelheim war jedoch, nicht zuletzt wegen ihrer adeligen Abstammung, ein gern gesehener Gast. Einmal, als Vincent dem Sohn der Familie, Walden, ein ausgeliehenes Buch zurückgebracht hatte, hatte Großvater Gris versucht, ihm ein Schwein zu schenken. Im Augenwinkel nahm Vincent etwas war und wirbelte herum. „Was ist?“, wollte Leo wissen und sah ebenfalls in die Richtung, zu der sich Vincent gewandt hatte. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts. Ich hab irgendwas aus den Augenwinkeln gesehen und gedacht es wäre ein Mann.“ „Passiert“, kommentierte Ludwig. --- Die Farm der Familie Gris war riesig, fast wie ein eigenes kleines Dorf, mit mehreren Häusern und Hütten, großen Weiden und Feldern und sogar einer eigenen Windmühle. Die Familie Gris war wie gesagt für die Verwaltung zuständig, im Gegenzug ließ die Familie Sabelheim sie kostenlos hier wohnen. Als Vincent und die anderen die Farm betraten, kamen ihm Walden und seine ältere Schwester Anette entgegen. Böse Zungen spotteten manchmal, dass irgendwo im Blut der Familie etwas von einem Schwein steckte, ein Faktor, der das genetisch bedingte Übergewicht und das weißblonde Haar erklären solle, Merkmale der ganzen Familie Gris. „Ludwig!“, rief Walden gut gelaunt und kam ihnen entgegen. Er trug eine lederne Schürze um den enormen Bauch und ein Ferkel, dass ihm auf grausame Art ähnelte, im Arm. „Vince! Äh...“ Er zögerte kurz bei Leo. „Sorry, dein Name...?“ „Leo. Ich bin der Schulsprecher.“ Es klang ein wenig gekränkt, aber vielleicht war das nur gespielt. „Ah, ja, natürlich. Großvater hat mir verboten, mit dir zu reden. Verrate ihm nicht, dass ich ihm nicht zuhöre, es würde ihm das Herz brechen. Oder mir den Arm.“ Er gab das Schwein an seine Schwester, die damit in Richtung eines nahen Stalles verschwand, und lächelte das Trio an. „Was kann ich euch antun, hm?“ „Ich hab hier ein paar Zettel“, meinte Leo, „Wegen den Entführungen.“ „Ah, verstehe...“ Walden nahm die Zettel entgegen. „Ziemlich heftige Sache, oder?“ Sein Lächeln wurde verschwörerisch. „Soll ich euch etwas verraten?“ „Etwas?“ „Insider - Daten der Polizei.“ Ludwig hob eine Augenbraue. „Wie kommst du an Insider - Infos der...“ Walden schmunzelte und bedeutete ihnen, ihm zu folgen. Hastig und leicht irritiert, folgten sie dem Jungen. Die Farm war durch ihre Zäune und Trampelpfade ein kleines Labyrinth, aber Walden kannte es vermutlich selbst im Schlaf auswendig. „Wisst ihr, wir machen uns nicht viel aus Geld“, erklärte er munter, „Wir können uns selbst versorgen und wir kommen über die Runden. Aber wisst ihr, am Ende freut man sich doch immer über ein paar Euro mehr. Deswegen...“ Er deutete auf eine große, grüne Kuppel, die in einiger Distanz ins Blickfeld kam. Vincent sah ihn fragend an. „Was ist das?“ „Eine Biostromanlage. Wir machen aus Scheiße Geld.“ Er blieb stehen und sah sich um. Vincent dämmerte, dass er in erster Linie Entfernung zu lauschenden Ohren hatte aufbauen wollen. „Ihr solltet das aber eigentlich wissen, immerhin läuft ein großer Teil der Stadt über das Teil.“ „Und die Entführungen?“ Walden kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Wir beliefern noch keine Privathaushalte, aber die Straßenbeleuchtung ist in unserer Hand. Und vor ein paar Tagen ist mir etwas aufgefallen: Wann immer jemand verschwunden ist, hat in der Gegend um seinen Aufenthaltsort die gesamte Elektrik verrückt gespielt.“ Er schien einen Moment nachzudenken. „Außerdem enthielten die Leitungen, als die Polizei sie auf Manipulation untersucht hat, eine offenbar lächerlich hohe Masse an Kohlenstoff, aber ich verstehe nicht viel von Physik.“ „Also... hat der Täter eventuell die elektrischen Leitungen manipuliert?“, folgerte Ludwig nachdenklich. „Wahrscheinlich“, bestätige Walden. Leo senkte leicht den Kopf. „Was haben die Polizisten noch gesagt?“ „Eine Menge wissenschaftlichen Kram, von dem ich nichts verstehe, aber nichts Bedeutendes, soweit ich es verstanden habe.“ „Haben sie zufällig etwas von Sigma- Strahlung gesagt?“ Walden dachte nach. „Sorry, das weiß ich jetzt nicht.“ Leo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist auch nicht so wichtig.“ --- Später, nachdem sie auf dem Waldpfad zurückgekehrt waren und sich von Leo verabschiedet hatten, begann sich der Himmel über Vincent und Ludwig zuzuziehen. „Was denkst du?“, meinte Ludwig, „Über die Sache mit Walden, meine ich.“ Vincent stöhnte. „Ich hab auch keine Ahnung von der Thematik.“ Sie erreichten die Abzweigung zu Vincents Haus, als die ersten Tropfen fielen. „Man sieht sich.“ Mit zum Abschied erhobenen Händen trennten sie sich und Vincent folgte dem Weg eine kleine Anhöhe hoch. Aus festgestampftem Lehm wurde Kies, aus Kies wurde Pflaster. Irgendwann führte ein kleiner, von Brombeerbüschen gesäumter Pfad zu Vincents Haustür. Das Anwesen der Familie Sabelheim war nicht sonderlich pompös oder extravagant, aber es war groß. Ansonsten konnte man sich jedes beliebige Herrenhaus aus dem Fernsehen vorstellen, inklusive Holzverkleidung (ganz toll, wenn es 280 Tage im Jahr regnet), mehreren Balkonen und dem Wappen der Sabelheims über der Tür: Ein viergeteilter Schild, zwei Viertel Schwarz, die anderen beiden Silber, jeweils bedruckt mit der anderen Farbe. Das Silber auf Schwarz zeigte oben rechts drei Regentropfen und unten links einen Ziesel, der für die... Flauschigkeit (?) der Familie stand. Die Schwarz auf Silbernen zeigten einen Kapokbaum für die Erhaltung der Ordnung (basierend auf südamerikanischer Folklore) oben links und eine Windmühle (vermutlich war es die Mühle der Farm) unten links. Unter dem Schild verkündete ein Banner: Ein Licht zu entzünden Früher war es lateinisch gewesen, aber kein Sabelheim hatte je Latein gekonnt, und irgendwann hatten sie es satt gehabt, ihr eigenes Wappen nicht lesen zu können. Im Hausflur stellte Vincent seine Tasche in ein kleines Regal, legte Jacke und Schuhe ab und trat in die geräumige Eingangshalle. „Ich bin wieder da!“ „''Nobody cares!“'', rief eine entfernte Cousine von ihm aus der Küche. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte sein Urgroßvater seinerzeit beschlossen, die ganze Familie Sabelheim unter einem Dach zu versammeln, was dazu führte, dass das Haus voller Leute war, die kein Mensch kannte. Eine Woche später war Urgroßvater Sabelheim gestorben und damit seinen Sohn und dessen Nachkommen der vereinten Familie ausgesetzt. Vincent wanderte ein wenig durch die zahlreichen und, teilweise, unbenutzten Räume des Anwesens, bis er irgendwann seine Mutter in einer der drei (!) Küchen fand. „Wie war die Schule?“, eröffnete sie das Ritual von Lügen, dass wohl jede Familie vor dem Mittagessen durchführt. „Es ging“, gab Vincent fast ehrfürchtig zurück und zog den Infozettel von Leo aus seiner Tasche. „Das hier soll ich dir geben. Wo ist Onkel Seth?“ „Ich vermute, er bastelt wieder an seinem Nerdroom. Soll ich dich zum Essen rufen?“ Vincent nickte knapp, legte den Zettel auf die Küchentheke und suchte die nächste Treppe in den zweiten Stock. Onkel Seth war tatsächlich in seinem Zimmer, obgleich aktuell nur seine Beine zu sehen waren, die unter einem Möbelstück hervorragten, das mal ein Schreibtisch gewesen, nun aber zu einer einzigen, großen Kampfstation für Nerds geworden war. Im Hohlraum zwischen Tisch und Boden ertönten leise Flüche. „Onkel Seth?“ „Jupp?“ Seth unterbrach seine Schimpftirade, aber nicht seine Arbeit. „Kann Kohlenstoff ein elektrisches Gerät manipulieren?“ Der Schreibtisch grunzte. „Das ist eine etwas ungenaue Frage.“ „Ich habe nur ungenaue Daten.“ „Dann kann ich dir für jetzt nicht helfen.“ Vincent nickte und ließ sich auf einem der fast verboten weichen Sitzpolster nieder, auf denen sein Onkel „arbeitete“. Natürlich, das Programmieren von Computerspielen war Arbeit, aber nicht aus der Perspektive für Onkel Seth: Er hatte sein Hobby zum Beruf gemacht. „Wieso fragst du überhaupt?“ „Nur so. Walden hatte etwas in der Art erwähnt.“ „Naja, frag ihn, wenn du ihn das nächste... Au!“ „Alles klar?“ „Ja, ja, ich habe nur meine alten Hanteln wiedergefunden.“ Vincent lachte. „Du hast Hanteln?“ „Natürlich. Du hast ja auch ein Hausaufgabenheft.“ Seth kam unter dem Schreibtisch hervor und wischte sich über die Stirn. „Also, dann wollen wir mal...“ Er drückte auf eine Taste an einem der Computer, die das Zimmer füllten wie einen Media Markt. Bläuliches Licht erhellte die Konturen des Gerätes, breitete sich über die anderen Bildschirme aus und bald erwachten im ganzen Zimmer Geräte und Programme aller Art. „Geht doch“, meinte Onkel Seth stolz. Irgendwo unten im Haus hörte Vincent seine Mutter rufen. „Nun, ich muss dann mal.“ „Kein Problem.“ An der Tür blieb Vincent stehen. „Was ist mit Sigma - Strahlung? Weißt du damit was anzufangen?“ „Mehr oder weniger.“ Seth tippte bedächtig auf seiner Tastatur. „Ich habe da einen Kumpel in der Lüneburger Heide, der könnte dir mehr erzählen. Ich schick ihm ne Mail.“ Aus den Notizen des Vincent P. Sabelheim „''Ich weiß kaum noch etwas von der Nacht auf den 5. August, ob ich Albträume hatte oder sonst irgendwelche greifbaren Probleme. Was ich weiß ist, dass ich in dieser Nacht kein Auge zubekam.'' Mein Verstand war unruhig, mein Körper unter Anspannung. Das fing damals an und dauert teilweise noch bis heute.“ ''---'' Es war dunkel, als Vincent aufwachte. Kein Wunder, in Sabelheim war es immer dunkel. Im Haus war es noch still, vermutlich würde die Familie jedoch bald aufwachen. Vincent zog die Vorhänge zurück und sah in den blassen Nebel aus Nieselregen, der vom Dach aufstob und über allen Gärten der Stadt hing. Mit einem Schulterzucken öffnete er seinen Kleiderschrank. Kam heute nicht der Schulvorstand zu Besuch? Irgendetwas in der Art. Vincent wählte ein samtiges, schwarzes Hemd und legte darüber die nicht obligatorische Schuluniform an, ein schwarzes Jackett mit Sabelheims Wappen auf der Brust. Er zog sie heute zum ersten Mal freiwillig an. Sonst tat er es nur nach langem Lamentieren. Er fand, die Uniform wirkte ziemlich arrogant, zumindest an ihm. Zehn Minuten später verließ er vollkommen eingekleidet das Badezimmer und war auf dem Weg in die Küche. Aus einigen Räumen hörte er ein gleichmäßiges Schnarchen. Erst in der Küche traf er auf andere Frühaufsteher: Eine entfernte Tante, mit ihren kleinen Kindern, die englischsprachige Cousine vom Vortag und sein Vater. „Morgen.“ Vincents Vater sah von seiner Zeitung auf. „Ah, Vincent. Gut geschlafen?“ Vincent kratze sich am Hinterkopf. „Nicht wirklich. Du?“ „Ich musste arbeiten. Jemand hat auf der Farm ein paar Schweine getötet.“ Ein leichter Ruck ging durch Vincents Körper. „Wie bitte? Und Gris?“ „Den menschlichen Bewohnern ist nichts passiert. Die Tiere waren verängstigt, als wäre es ein Raubtier gewesen, aber die Wunden passen zu keinem.“ Vincent schluckte und ging zur Kaffeemaschine. „Außerdem“, fuhr sein Vater fort, „gab es eine weitere Entführung. Ein zweijähriges Kind.“ Kaffee. Vincent musste sich bemühen, den Griff seiner Tasse nicht zu zerquetschen. „Hat die Polizei nicht endlich einen Verdächtigen?“ „Leider nicht.“ Vincent stöhnte und ließ sich an den Tisch fallen. „''It's obvious, that the culprit ist no animal, eh?“'' Die Britin schob ihm einen Teller mit geröstetem Brot hin. „''But then, he might not be human either.“'' Vincent schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht an Geister.“ Er aß hastig auf und ging in den Flur. Während er sich für die Schule ausrüstete, folgte ihm seine Cousine. „I never said anything 'bout ghosts, did I?“ Vincent fragte sich, warum sie nicht deutsch sprach. Verstehen tat sie es ja offensichtlich. „''I saw something, last night, you know? Right under my window.“'' „Den Weihnachtsmann?“ „''The faceless man.“'' Vincent schulterte seinen Ranzen. „Wenn du ihn wieder siehst, frag ihn, ob er dir ein Einhorn mitbringt.“ Damit verließ er das Haus. Sofort glitt der Regen kalt und gnadenlos in sein Haar und sein Gesicht. Hastig hielt er auf den Waldweg zu, wo ihn die Bäume ein wenig schützen würden und wo Ludwig bereits auf ihn wartete. „Moin, moin!“ „Von der Farm gehört?“ Vincent nickte. „Eben, beim Frühstück.“ „Toll, ich hätte nie wieder Schinken gegessen.“ Die Jungen machten sich auf den Weg. Ihre Füße sanken im schlammigen Boden ein und durchdrangen ihn wie Fische das Wasser. „Meinst du, es hat Walden sehr mitgenommen?“ „Natürlich, er liebt diese Tiere, als wäre er einer von...“ „Ludwig...“ „Sorry, ich konnte nicht widerstehen.“ Das Gesicht des Jungen wurde ernst. „Aber ich wette, das war der selbe Penner, der auch das kleine Kind und all die anderen entführt hat.“ „Wieso das?“ Ludwig legte den Kopf schief. „Wie hoch ist die Chance, das zehn Jahre lang nichts passiert und wir dann plötzlich zwei Irre haben? Es sei denn...“ Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken, als würde er am Himmel nach etwas suchen. „Es sei denn, es ist eine Gruppe Satanisten, oder etwas in der Art.“ Vincent betrachtete sein Spiegelbild in einer großen Pfütze. „Aber wie...“ Er schrie kurz auf und rutschte fast aus. Ludwig fing ihn auf. „Alles okay?“ „Ja, schon, aber eben...“ Er sah hinter sich. „Da war eben ein Mann ohne Gesicht in der...“. Er schüttelte den Kopf und rieb sich demonstrativ die Augen. „Sorry, ich hab nicht gut geschlafen, vermutlich...“. Ludwig legte besorgt die Stirn in Falten. „Du hast gestern schon Gespenster gesehen, oder?" Vincent dachte nach. Vermutlich hatte ihm seine Cousine diesen Floh ins Ohr gesetzt. „Nein, kein Gespenst.“ --- Wie zu erwarten, war Walden heute nicht in der Schule. „Logisch“, kommentierte Pauline Rau spöttisch, als Herr Küster die Botschaft verkündete, „Tod in der Familie.“ Einige lachten, andere sahen betreten auf ihre Tische. „Trotzdem schade“, baute das Mädchen weiter aus, „Ohne ihn wirkt es hier so leer...“ Nun lachten noch mehr. Vincent sah seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortreten. „Pauline“, erwiderte Ludwig kalt, „Deine Tante züchtet doch Ziegen, oder?“ Er drehte sich leicht zu ihr um und warf ihr einen verächtlichen Blick zu. Pauline schmunzelte gelassen. „Sieh mal an. Schweinchen Dick hat Freunde?“ Ludwig wandte den Kopf wieder ab. „Schweinchen Dick hatte im letzten Zeugnis in jedem Fach eine bessere Note als du.“ „Nun, er muss auch keine Angst um sein soziales Leben haben, wenn er den ganzen Tag lernt.“ Pauline betrachtete gelangweilt ihre Fingernägel. „Abgesehen davon, verwende ich mein Gehirn lieber für wichtige Dinge im Leben, Dinge, die wir hier nicht lernen.“ „Sorry“, meinte Ludwig gelassen, „aber nach ´mein Gehirn` wirkte das ganze unglaubwürdig.“ Ein trockenes Hüsteln von Herrn Küster unterbrach den Streit. „Wenn der Herr und die Dame sich wieder meinem Unterricht zuwenden würden...“ Er brach mitten im Satz ab. Auch der Rest der Klasse wurde vollkommen still. Vincents Körper spannte sich an und sein Atem ging plötzlich flach. Etwas, irgendetwas grauenhaftes hatte sich über die Klasse gelegt. Es war nichts wirklich fassbares, es war etwas viel tiefgründigeres, ein altes Grauen, dass tief im Bewusstsein jedes Wesens verankert war, stärker als die Angst vor Tod oder Feuer, ein gesichtsloses, kaltes Entsetzen ohne klaren Ursprung. Dann erklangen draußen auf dem Gang Schreie. Erst leise und wimmernd, dann immer lauter und zunehmend hysterisch, der urzeitliche Schrei, den nur nackte und fürchterliche Angst hervorrufen konnte. Vincent sah sich um. Die ganze Klasse sah stumm ins Leere. Ein Mädchen weinte leise. Alle Gesichter waren blass und vor Angst gefroren. Und dann öffnete sich die Tür. Alle Blicke wandten sich zur Gestalt im Türrahmen. Auf den ersten, verwirrten Blick wirkte das Wesen humanoid. Doch dann, war es so unmenschlich wie nur möglich: Die Kreatur war gut zehn Fuß hoch, aber geradezu unnatürlich dürr, wie eine Figur von Tim Burton. Sie trug einen tiefschwarzen Anzug, inklusive Krawatte, sauber und steril, frei von jedem persönlichen Stil. Und dann die Kreatur selbst: Die Haut war weiß wie Asche, die Gliedmaßen waren viel zu lang für den Körper. Vor allem jedoch, hatte das Wesen kein Gesicht. Trotzdem spürte Vincent deutlich, dass es sie alle sehr deutlich wahrnahm. Fast zwanzig Minuten starrte die Klasse das Wesen nur an und das Wesen stand ruhig da. Dann trat er ins Zimmer und der Raum wurde ein Meer aus Schreien. Vincent sprang auf, wurde aber sofort von einem Jungen zur Seite gerammt, der direkt auf die Tür zuhielt. Er prallte hart gegen den Tisch und schmeckte Blut. Überall um ihn herum trampelten und kreischten seine Mitschüler, stoben auf den Gang, schlugen Türen auf und zu, stolperten die Treppen hinab. Als Vincent wieder klar sah, stand das Wesen direkt über ihm. Vincent öffnete den Mund zum Schrei, brachte aber keinen Ton heraus. Sie waren alleine im Raum. Die Kreatur sah auf ihn herab, als würde sie nachdenken. Dann beugte sich sich langsam, ganz langsam zu ihm herab. Vincent rollte sich zur Seite, zwang sich auf die Beine und rannte los. Auf dem Gang sah er in beide Richtungen und entschied sich, der einstudierten Notfallroute zum nächsten Ausgang zu folgen. Er wagte es nicht, sich umzudrehen, aber er spürte die Präsenz des Wesens hinter sich, das Prickeln im Nacken, der ewige Schrecken. Irgendwo in seinem Unterbewusstsein fiel ihm ein, wann er sich schon so ähnlich gefühlt hatte: Wenn er alleine draußen gewesen war, bei Nacht, und er hinter sich in die Dunkelheit gespäht hatte, sicher, dass irgendwo in diesem Schatten etwas lauerte, ihn beobachtete. Er erreichte eine Treppe, die ihn direkt nach unten bringen würde, setzte einen Fuß auf die erste Stufe... und die Kreatur wuchs vor ihm aus dem Boden, die Arme nach ihm ausgestreckt. Vincent wich zurück, aber das Monster berührte ihm am Arm und ein Schauder durchfuhr sein Körper wie elektrischer Strom. Er stolperte rückwärts, fiel erneut und rang um Atem. Die Welt um ihn herum verschwamm, dehnte sich aus und zog sich wieder zusammen. Übelkeit stieg in ihm hoch, in seinen Ohren rauschte es. Er nahm war, wie sich die Kreatur zu ihm herabbeugte. Sie streckte einen Arm aus, griff nach ihm und... etwas flog durch die Luft. Mehr nahm Vincent nicht mehr wahr. --- „.. cent... Vincent!“ Vincent öffnete die Augen und blickte in Leos besorgtes Gesicht. Dem technischen Krimskrams und der Musik um ihn herum nach zu urteilen, befanden sich sich im alten Multimediaraum der Schule. „Alles in Ordnung?“ Vincent nickte knapp. „Den Umständen entsprechend.“ Er setzte sich auf. „Was genau...“ „Slender Man“, sagte Leo kurz angebunden, „Er hat die Schule angegriffen.“ Vincent sah ihn verständnislos an. „Slender Man? Schlanker Mann?“ „Wortwörtlich übersetzt, ja. Wobei er in der deutschen Folklore eher als Großmann genannt wird.“ Der Schulsprecher wanderte an den Radios vorbei und überprüfte die kleinen Displays. „Es handelt sich um eine übernatürliche Präsenz, der genaue Ursprung wird stark debattiert, die Menschen entführt und in manchen Fällen tötet. Ursprung der Legende ist, glaube ich, der Schwarzwald, aber in den Staaten, wo ich geboren wurde, ist die Legende populärer.“ Er wandte sich, offenbar zufrieden, wenn auch nicht glücklich, zu Vincent. „Hier sind wir vorerst sicher, keine Sorge.“ „Wieso?“ „Weil dieser Raum verschiedene starke Elektro - und Funkwellen aussendet. In vielen Theorien wird erwähnt, dass er Technologie hasst und meidet. Was in jedem Fall feststeht ist, dass elektrische Geräte Störfunktionen bekommen, wenn er sich nähert. Sollte er also doch hierher kommen, dann werden wir es merken. Bei einem Raum mit vier Türen sollten wir also eine Weile klarkommen.“ Er half Vincent auf und begleitete ihn zu einem Stuhl. „Wundere dich nicht, wenn du einen bitteren Geschmack im Mund hast, du hast dich mehrmals übergeben. Du warst die meiste Zeit nicht richtig... weggetreten, du wirktest eher wie ein sterbender Fisch.“ Er schüttelte sich. „Es war schrecklich, weißt du. Ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht.“ Vincent nickte wieder. Mehr als Nicken und Fragen hatte er Moment nicht zur Option. „Wo sind die anderen?“ Ein schmerzlicher Ausdruck huschte über Leos Gesicht. „Hör zu, ich weiß es wirklich nicht genau, aber du solltest davon ausgehen, dass die meisten Personen, die sich hier und der Schule befanden...“ „...tot sind“, beendete Vincent den Satz bitter, in Gedanken an seine Klasse, allen voran Ludwig. „Ja“, bestätigte Leo tonlos und ließ sich selbst auf einen Stuhl fallen, „Vermutlich.“ „Also gut“, sagte Vincent schnell, bevor ihm diese Nachricht überwältigte, „Wie ist der Plan?“ Leo seufzte. „Hör zu, Vincent. Ich bin kein Experte für Slender Man, ich bin erst auf ihn gekommen, als Walden den Kohlenstoff in den Leitungen erwähnte. Ich kenne den genauen Zusammenhang nicht, aber es gibt ihn, nämlich zwischen dem Karbon und der Sigma- Strahlung, einer speziellen Energie, die bei vielen Leuten, die Kontakt zu Slender Man hatten, festgestellt wurde. Die genaue Wirkung ist noch unbekannt.“ Er nahm seine Brille ab und putzte sie hastig an seinem T- Shirt. „Aber dann dachte ich, ich würde überreagieren, es wäre ja nur eine urbane Legende und so weiter... Tja, soviel dazu.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf und setzte die Brille wieder auf. „Jedenfalls habe ich nicht wirklich einen Plan. Ich habe erst zwanzig Minuten, bevor du zu dir gekommen bist, angefangen, überhaupt weiter als bis jetzt zu denken.“ Er sah nachdenklich zur Decke. „Dann wiederum haben wir im Grunde nicht so viele Optionen. Wir können nicht ewig hier bleiben, ich weiß nicht, was da draußen los ist. Vielleicht sind wir die letzten Menschen in der Schule oder...“ Vincent senkte den Kopf. Er verstand: Es gab keine Garantie, dass sich dieser Slender Man nur auf die Schule beschränkt hatte. Vielleicht hatte er auch den Rest der Stadt angegriffen? Seine Familie? Vincent sah auf. „Leo!“ „Ja?“ „ich habe meinen Onkel nach Sigma - Strahlung gefragt, er sagte, er mailt einem Kumpel, der sich damit auskennt.“ Leos Augen leuchtete. „Du meinst, er hat vielleicht geantwortet?“ Er schien nachzudenken. „Es ist so gut wie alles andere und dein Haus hat massig Essensvorräte. Wenn wir uns in einer Geisterstadt befinden, dann sollten wir tatsächlich in Erwägung ziehen... Also gut, aber du solltest dich auf einen schweren Schlag einstellen. Wenn Slender Man das Schulgelände verlassen hat, dann gibt es keine Garantie, dass du Zuhause jemanden antreffen wirst.“ „Meine Cousine hat ihn gesehen“, erwiderte Vincent, nun doch mit Tränen in den Augen, „Ich habe ihr nicht geglaubt. Wenn sie tot ist...“ „Dann kannst du nichts dafür“, unterbrach ihn Leo bestimmt. Er stand auf, sah sich um und nahm zwei kleine Taschenradios aus einem Regal. „Wir machen es wie in Silent Hill: Die Radios zeigen uns an, wo es gefährlich ist.“ Er reichte Vincent ein Radio und ging zur Tür. „Warte“, sagte Vincent und folgte ihm, „Wie kannst du in dieser Lage so ruhig sein?“ „Was meinst du? Du bist doch auch ruhig. Es liegt wohl in der Natur...“ „Das meine ich nicht. Kümmert es dich echt kein bisschen, was da draußen ist?“ Leo zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe keine Hintergedanken oder Erfahrungen mit solchen Lagen, wenn du das meinst. Aber vielleicht habe ich einfach weniger zu verlieren, vergiss nicht, meine Familie ist noch in den Vereinigten Staaten.“ Damit öffnete er die Tür und Vincent folgte ihm. Die Gänge der Schule waren leer. Es sah nicht aus wie nach einer Panik oder der Attacke eines Monsters: Die Fenster waren noch heil, die Mülleimer nicht umgekippt, es klebte kein Blut an den Wänden. Tatsächlich hätte man meinen können, die Schule wäre einfach nur leer, vom Aussehen her jedenfalls. Unter dieser friedlichen Atmosphäre jedoch spürte Vincent wieder diese Aura des Schreckens, die auch den Klassenraum erfüllt hatte, Sekunden vor der Katastrophe. „Welcher Ausgang?“, fragte Leo, der Blick von einer Tür zur nächsten schweifend. „Der Notausgang bei Chemieraum 4 ist am nächsten“, erinnerte sich Vincent. „Außerdem ist der Strom ausgefallen“, stimmte Leo zu, „Mit etwas Glück hat sich die Notstromversorgung eingestellt, die die Chemikalien kühlt. Dann würde Er diesen Bereich eher meiden.“ „Er?“ „Nenne den Teufel beim Namen und er wird erscheinen. Wir sollten ihn also nur an sicheren Orten aussprechen.“ Vincent zögerte, überlegend, wie ernst diese Aussage gemeint war, folgte Leo dann aber in Richtung der Chemieräume. Früher war die Schule viel kleiner gewesen. Die Chemieräume lagen im alten Teil des Gebäudes, den es schon damals gegeben hatte, während die anderen Klassenräume im Neubau lagen. Grund für diese Entscheidung waren hauptsächlich der Schutz vor Feuer und der Gestank, den manche Chemikalien der Leistungskurse verbreiteten. Vincent fragte sich, warum er sich gerade jetzt daran erinnerte, während sie die Gänge durchquerten. Sie rannten nicht, viel eher bewegten sie sich wie Jäger auf der Pirsch. Wobei sie in diesem Fall wohl eher das Essen waren als die Jäger (zumal Vincent nicht vorhatte, sich mit diesem Riesen anzulegen). Leo erläuterte derweil ununterbrochen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen. „Wir müsse davon ausgehen, dass er bald auf uns aufmerksam wird. Ich weiß nicht, wie er sich orientiert, aber ich sehe hier nirgends andere Schüler. Wenn wir die letzte Beute auf seiner Liste sein sollten, dann...“ Die Radios reagierten fast zeitgleich: Es begann als leichtes Rauschen, dann wurde es lauter, wurde mehrmals unterbrochen und begann dann auf eine nervenzerfetzende Weise zu stottern. „Wo ist er?“, fragte Vincent leise, aber Leo schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Frag nicht und sieh dich nicht um. Komm einfach mit.“ Vincent hielt inne. „Aber was ist, wenn er uns auflauert?“ „Davon gehe ich aus.“ Leo erreichte eine Ecke, wandte sich dem Gang um und blieb stehen. „Zurück“, orderte er, „Er ist hier.“ Vincent spürte die unterdrückte Angst in Leos Stimme, konnte aber dennoch nicht umhin, ihn ein wenig um seine Ruhe zu beneiden, als er einfach seitlich vom Gang wegging und Vincent in eine andere Richtung winkte. „Folgt er uns nicht?“, fragte Vincent nach einigen Minuten. Die Radios spielten noch immer verrückt, mal leiser mal lauter. Leo antwortete nicht und schien nachzudenken. Dann, zwei Biegungen vor dem ersehnten Notausgang, blieb er wieder stehen. „Vincent, jetzt gehst du vor!“ „Wieso?“ „Ich bin zu hübsch zum sterben. Mach schon.“ Vincent sah den Schulsprecher einen Moment ungläubig an. Hatte er den Verstand verloren? Oder hatte er doch solche Angst, dass hinter der Ecke Slender Man warten würde? Aber in Leos Augen lag nichts als kühle Berechnung. Schulterzuckend ging Vincent um die nächste Ecke. „Nichts“, sagte er. „Ja, fast.“ Vincent sah sich irritiert nach Leo um und keuchte. Direkt hinter dem Jungen hatte sich die Gestalt des Schlanken Mannes erhoben, nun um ein grässliches Detail erweitert: Aus dem Rücken der Kreatur bohrten sich mehrere, lange Fangarme, ähnlich denen einer großen Spinne, scharf und spitz. „Er steht hinter mir, nicht wahr?“ Leo seufzte. „Ich spüre ihn. Du brauchst nicht antworten.“ Vincent trat weiter zurück. „Leo, was...“ „Slender Man agiert im Geheimen. Er ist ein Mythos und muss einer bleiben, es ist sein Leben. Warum also greift er plötzlich die ganze Schule an? Es lief doch ganz gut für ihn.“ Vincent zwang sich zum nachdenken. Nicht, dass die Lösung schwer gewesen wäre. „Er ist hinter dir her“, murmelte er, „Du hast erkannt, dass er dahinter steckt, oder?“ Leo nickte. „Ich hatte die Flugblätter. Ich habe Walden nach der Sigma - Strahlung gefragt.“ Vincent schluckte. „Warum tut er nichts?“ „Wer weiß? Vielleicht wartet er auf etwas? Ich habe nicht vor es herauszufinden.“ Blitzschnell zog Leo etwas aus seiner Tasche und rammte es nach hinten. Slender Man zuckte, schien jedoch nicht verletzt. Nun aber spannten sich die Fangarme an, bereit zum Schlag, und Leo hechtete vorwärts. „Lauf!“ Vincent rannte los. Einen Moment lang dachte er darüber nach, ob Leo sich geopfert hatte, aber da rannte er schon neben ihm her. „Was war das?“, keuchte Vincent. „Elektroschocker für den Schlüsselbund“, murmelte Leo. Der Ausgang war nun in Sicht und Vincent holte aus seinen Beinen, was noch ging. Als es noch etwa zwanzig Meter zur Tür waren, begann die Luft davor zu flimmern. Direkt vor der Tür schälte sich das Monster aus der Luft, wie durch ein Portal im Kino. Begierig breitete es die Fangarme aus und im selben Moment spürte Vincent einen Anflug von Panik. Er wusste nicht, was Slender Man tat, aber er tat etwas. Mehr instinktiv als bewusst, zog Vincent sein Radio und warf es Slender Man entgegen. Es blieb vor ihm auf den Boden liegen. Slender Man sah auf das Gerät hinab, dann sah es wieder zu Vincent. Im nächsten Moment erfasste diesen eine zweite Welle von Panik und er hörte Leo keuchen. Er selbst ging auf die Knie, zitternd vor namenloser Angst. Er sah auf, in Erwartung, Slender Man vor sich zu sehen, aber... der Gang war leer. „Vincent?“, fragte Leo vorsichtig. „Ich bin okay“, meinte Vincent. Bevor er mehr sagen konnte, erbrach er sich auf den Fußboden. --- Leos Verdacht bestätigte sich, sobald sie draußen waren: Auch vor der Schule war die Stadt wie ausgestorben. Allerdings erklangen in der Distanz Polizeisirenen. „Wie geht es jetzt weiter?“, fragte Vincent. „Zunächst müssen wir zu dir“, entgegnete Leo. Er war blass wie eine Leiche und einer seiner Brillenbügel war ein wenig zu locker, um als heil zu gelten, aber ansonsten schien er unverletzt. „Aber vorher brauchen wir eine Pause. Ich kenne einen kleinen Elektroshop, ein paar Straßen weiter. Da dürften wir eine Weile sicher sein.“ Vincent nickte knapp und folgte ihm einmal mehr. Bevor die Schule außer Sicht war, drehte er sich noch einmal um. Vor dem Tor stand eine unnatürlich schlanke Gestalt im Anzug und sah ihm nach. Sie hatte kein Gesicht, aber Vincent spürte ihre Botschaft: Die Jagd hatte begonnen. Die Präsenz II Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Slenderman